The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As a demand for expensive articles such as bags, watches, jewelry, clothes, miscellaneous goods, pictures, works of art, etc. increases, similar products and imitations are provided in substantial quantities. Some consumers knowingly make purchases of the similar products and imitations, but the frequency of fraudulent transactions is gradually increasing since consumers often cannot easily determine authenticity of such articles. Consequently, an illegal distribution market is gradually expanding due to the increase in the transactions of similar products and imitations of the articles.
Conventionally, there are a method of appraising authenticity of an actual article by a professional appraiser and a method of appraising authenticity of an article by using a camera and a device with a camera (for example, a portable terminal, a table pc, a laptop, a smart phone, etc.) to photograph an entire image and a partial image of the article and by transmitting the images of the article to a professional appraiser for analysis of the images.
Related thereto, the invention entitled “trade/payment agent system and method for used article” is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0048813. The method disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0048813 is problematic in that there are restrictions on time and place in appraising and professional appraisers must always exist.